Cybermorphs
by East Coast Ryder
Summary: When the Yeerks have an evil plot to take over the internet, the Animorphs must stop Visser Four. When they make an attempt, their bodies get translated into cyberspace. And that’s the least of their worries… AUTHOR'S NOTE, PLEASE READ!
1. Chapter One: Rachel

Disclaimer: I don't own Animorphs. Or the internet.

Chapter one

"…And that's all I know," Erek finished.

"Wait, wait, wait, you're trying to tell me that the Yeerks are attempting to take over the _Internet?_" Marco asked in one breath.

"Yeah, that's basically it," Erek said. "Visser Four, a Human-Controller, has been trying to break into personal web pages, flash movies, and games. Rewrite the html and make it all censored and advertising the Sharing. So far, the movies and games are safe, but the personal web pages are being cracked."

(I have never understood the human concept of the 'Internet.' E-mail is backwards technology. Why not merely talk on the telephone or in person?) Ax asked.

(Hey, it's about fifty thousand times faster than regular mail,) Tobias said during a pause between preening wings.

"Don't diss the Internet," Marco and I said in unison. Marco turned and laughed.

"We share the same mind, don't we, honey?" He smirked. I pushed him to the ground.

"The only thing we share is that we're both humans, and even that's questionable," I said.

"Ow… sting…"

Cassie and Jake were struggling to hold in laughter.

(Rachel, if you are referring to the animal DNA in your bloodstream—)

"Ax, you don't get it, do you?"

(Get what?)

"Never mind…"

"Okay, now's not the time for pointless banter," Jake said, biting his lip to keep himself from laughing. "We have to figure this out."

"Cassie? May I use your computer?" Erek said.

"Sure."

After Erek worked for a moment, a web page popped up.

Marco was the first to look. "Jake, I don't think you're going to like this…"

"What?" Jake asked, coming closer to the screen. "Holy…"

The title of the web page was 'Tom's Sharing Homebase.'

"Is that the Tom we're thinking about?" Cassie asked to Erek.

"I don't know. I just searched for 'The Sharing,' and about 60,000 hits popped up. They've been moving faster than I thought. They might even be moving into phase two."

"Phase Two?" I asked.

"They're trying to see if they could actually send Yeerks through the internet to whomever visits their websites."

("Send?") Six voices asked at the same time.

"They want to have them inside the internet. Ready to leap out and infest anyone at the computer."

"Which means…" Jake asked.

"Jake, it means that they're going global."


	2. Chapter Two: Rachel

**A/N: I am sorry that I forgot to put the POV in the last chapter. It was Rachel. This chapter is, again, Rachel.**

Chapter two

"Okay, anyone else feel _that_ all-powerful shiver run down their spine?" Marco asked, once again on his hay bale, pausing in the middle of shredding a piece.

"How can we stop this? How can we help?" Cassie asked, shutting a cage.

"There're at least ten technicians working on the Yeerks going to the Internet at all times. I suggest that you take them out and then find out just how far they are before doing anything more," Erek shrugged.

Jake rubbed his temples. "Okay. Is everyone available Friday night?"

A murmur of agreement filled the room.

"Erek," Jake continued, "we may need you there to make it seem as if the techs are still working."

"I may not be able to help with that. My programming stops me from helping any violent actions and masking that could be..."

"I get it," Jake sighed. "Ax? Will you be able to break through the security?"

"Jake, Ax can break through anything," Marco replied.

Prince Jake, as Marco stated, I am well capable of slicing through any Yeerk defense, Ax said.

"Okay. Friday night we'll go… where?" I asked Erek.

"Lucky you. The lab is where…" Erek blushed. "Where the AMR was tested."

I turned an eye to Tobias in the rafters; he looked away to preen a wing.

"Joy," Marco said, rolling his eyes.

I'm _fine_, Rachel, Tobias said privately, noticing how I was staring at him.

I gave a small nod. "So, AMR testing site. That would be, what, Gleet Biofilter, high-level security blockage, entrance from the community center..." I ticked off on my fingers. "I'm game."

"Saw that coming…" Marco muttered. I shot him a glance.

"So I'm predictable. Give me a break."

"Alas, no, I will not give the almighty Xena a break, for I must be annoying at all times," Marco replied dramatically.

"_Would you two quit it!_"

I looked at the source of the voice, surprisingly Cassie.

"We've got work to do," She continued, "and you two, as usual, are _goofing around_."

There was silence for a moment.

"Wow, there's predictability thrown out the window for you," Marco said.

Personally, I wouldn't have minded more goofing around.

**Sorry for the wait, I had _severe_ writer's block. I'll try to have each chapter out by the Wednesday of every week, but no guarantees.**

**UKHoneyB: Yes, they could and will be able to send Kandrona through the same process. However they're still in the designing stage.**

**Janika: Kinda like Lyoko, right? That's what I was basing the idea off of, though it won't be a crossover.**

**Korean Pearl: Thank you for the review.**

**Asian Angel: Unless any sprees of writers block return, I will keep posting.**

**Mickiept: Thank you for the CC. I'll attempt to work on it.**

**lisasimpson: It was Rachel, like I said before.**

**Dragon: That would suck. But remember, this is fiction.**

**Asian Angel 1: Sorry again for the wait.**

**Cassie101: Well, the action should pick up in the next chapter.**

**Anonymous-cat: I live for challenges.**

**Mikol: Sorry for the wait! (blush)**

**a writer of fics: Yes, it would.**

**(no name): I find that insulting. The only reason I did not update this fic first was because I had _severe_ writer's block.**

**Kharina: THANK YOU SO MUCH! I've never (okay, maybe once,) had that much CC in one review! (gives bag of candy) Yes, I do have everything worked out.**


	3. Chapter Three: Jake

Chapter three- Jake

Come Friday, Tobias had stopped talking. I suppose the shock had returned once more. I didn't blame him, of course; he'd had it rough down there the first time. But I could tell that Rachel was worrying. Actually, at that point, I think even Marco could have realized it. Then again, Rachel worrying is generally an angry rant. So, yeah, Marco would probably realize it.

We flew over the community center, Rachel and Ax in the lead (though they were far apart, they were roughly at the same distance from the center.)

Rachel was getting annoying. >And it's not just the project itself; it's their audacity that annoys me! They should have remembered what I did last—>

>Rachel's worried about Tobias again, isn't she?> Marco asked privately.

Had I been human, I would have rolled my eyes. >Yep.>

>—so if they think there's going to be _any_ mercy, ooh, they've got another thing coming!> Rachel finished, beginning her descent.

Within about five minutes we had all demorphed and remorphed flies (some faster than others,) and latched on to several human-controllers. They carried us to the Gleet Biofilter, where we hopped off and waited (Ax had demorphed, ready to disable the filter with his tail as soon as needed.)

Two human-controllers (teenagers,) walked into the filter. Several FWAPPs later, Ax had knocked out the controllers and disabled the Biofilter, allowing us to get through easily.

Even with fly eyes we could tell that the entire place had been revamped since we had last been in there. There were (instead of the glass box, AMR, and several doors,) at least tencomputer consoles, a glass window looking down at the Yeerk pool, the same doors (plus two,) and a mini-Starbucks.

>What? The Yeerks have taken over Starbucks!> Tobias gasped, trying to lighten the mood.

>Alas, Ax, there is no morecoffee freefrom the Yeerks!> Marco said with mock drama.

>Arrogant Yeerks taking over the human's taste sensations…> Ax muttered, demorphing once more.

>Okay…> Cassie said.

>Hey, Ax? Take out the guy who just farted first, >Marco commented.

>Let's get the job done, folks…> I said. >Ax? Go.>

**Next chapter has Review responces.**


	4. Chapter Four: Tobias

Chapter four

Tobias

The only way I could describe the battle was organized chaos. Oxy-moron, I know, but that's the best I can say. What surprised me the most was how different the room was from what it had been and yet it was too similar to place. Hard to explain how the memories flowed from a time and place long since removed from this world.

My eyes moved toward the glass that led to the Yeerk pool. Memories of that battle surged through my head, and still I remembered Taylor's screeching.

"_I don't know what power you possess, that you can morph beyond the two hour limit." An inhuman hatred coated her words. "But I know that I don't care. You will die! Die! Die!" _

I could still remember the moments after that, feeling it as if it was happening again. I felt her artificial hand squeeze tight, crushing my Andalite fingers so that they snapped. Then, after what seemed like the longest moment of my life, a moment when her hatred for me was so strong it was almost tangible, she let go.

Easy to understand why I tried not to think about it.

The scientists seemed surprisingly cool about an attack such as this, not quite as surprised as we would have hoped, but that thought was far from my mind.

Jake could tell that my mind was wandering. >Keep the focus, Tobias,> he said, knocking out a scientist.

As Rachel smacked down the last scientist, Ax moved toward the computers, his fourteen fingers dancing across the console.

>Prince Jake, I believe that the battle may not be over yet,> Ax said as he worked. >I am almost positive that a distress signal was sent.>

>We'll keep that in mind,> Jake said. As an afterthought, he added quietly, >And don't call me "prince.">

Ax may or may not have heard it, but Marco did. >Yes, Prince Jake,> he said mockingly, giving a sort of bow.

If grizzly bears could roll their eyes, Rachel would have done so. >Marco?>

>Yes, oh Xena?>

>Shut up.>

Turns out Ax was right. At about that time, the two extra doors opened, pouring out Hork-Bajir.

>Oh, crap…>

**SORRY SORRY SORRY for the long wait, this time it wasn't writer's block, it was a technological problem. See, I write my stories on one computer, burn them onto a cd, then transfer them to the computer that has internet. The CD burner went psycho, and I just recently fixed it. Again, SORRY SORRY SORRY!**

**Janika: Well... He may, he may not. Once again, Cheese.**

**Dottie Hotblack: Yeah, that chapter I forgot to use my trick.**

**samuraigirl: No prob.**

**a writer of fics: Yes, it really sucks.**

**Kharina: I'm jumping, I'm jumping... Sorry again...**

**Elwing: Thanks.**

**cherryangel6464: No, Bec, it's not me. Scroll down on the review page and you'll find an idiot who feels the need to snap at me, who didn't write a name.**

**Irish Rage and Love: I will, thanks. I've worked a lot, been writing since summer '02.**

**Meow: SURE!**


	5. AUTHORS NOTE

I am sorry, but this is not a chapter.

I regret to announce that I am abandoning this story. After fighting months of writer's block, and many other reasons, I cannot complete Cybermorphs. If you want to pick up this story, E-mail me using the e-mail I have in my profile.

Again, I am sorry. I hope that you can forgive me. This has been my most well received story on this website, and I thank you for your reviews. If you want, you can read more of my work through my It's Fun To Stay At The Y series, or my many Star Wars Fics.

Yours sincerely,

East Coast Ryder


End file.
